


A Moment In Time

by recoveringdreams



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoveringdreams/pseuds/recoveringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you could freeze time at any specific moment, when would you freeze it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment In Time

Phil was curled up next to Dan on the sofa, both on their respective devices. Phil's phone buzzed, notifying that he had another tweet directed at him.  
This was nothing new, except this question was a lot different. 

It read, "if you could freeze time at any specific moment, when would you freeze it?"

That one question stuck with Phil for the rest of the evening.  
Maybe when he first met Dan? It was definitely one of his best memories, that's for sure.

But then again, every moment with Dan was amazing. 

The moments with the slight brushing of hands when they're tangled up on the sofa.

The soft touching of chapped lips in the evening, when they're too tired and their words no longer express themselves.

Or maybe simple moments like this, with Dan in his arms, drowsy and half-asleep. Pressing occasional kisses to his forhead and looking into his beautiful eyes. 

So, he answered the girl. 

"Every moment I live, because I love them all"


End file.
